The last Letter
by DivaNims
Summary: AN O.S on Rajat and an O.C Hope you ppl like it R n r


**A/N: Hello people!**

 **I am here with a new story on Rajat and an O.c**

 **Only for my dear dear Kattiy(Keerti)**

 **Hope you like it**

* * *

 **It was the evening of the monsoon .It was raining heavily,the droplets of rain were outside but her own tears fell by her eyes and suddenly a doorbell disturbed her and she went outside... a little boy was waiting at her doorsteps..**

"Kya kaam hai" she asked to the boy

"Aapka naam Keerti hai ?"

Keerti: Haan!

"Ye aapke liye " he answered giving a letter to her

Keerti: Kya hai ye ?

"Ye Rajat bhaiyya ne bheja hai aapke liye "

 **Saying this he went away from there .When she heard the name "Rajat" she was in tears again...she wanted to tear away the letter but when she saw the title on it**

 **"THE LAST LETTER"**

 **she stopped for a while and past memories crossed her heart**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **It was a lovely morning of the summers...two people were there on the beach jogging while on a rock at a distance was painting on her board**

"Rajat tum settle kyun nahi ho jaate ,shadi ki umar ho gayi hai tumhari "

Rajat:Dekho Tanu life me kabhi bhi do chizo se mujhe door rehna ek toh Ajnabee aur dusra ladkiyon se kyunki dono kabhi bhi dhoka de sakte hain "

Tanu: Tum ladkiyon se itna chidhte kyun ho ?

Rajat: Chidhta nahi hun,bas door rehna chahta hun

Tanu: Toh mujhse bhi door raha karo na roz kyun aa jaate ho mere saath jogging karne

Rajat: tu ladki hai ?

Tanu: Rajat! You ! Tu bachega nahi

 **and she ran after him to Chase him and while doing this they came to the rocks where the girl was sitting.. and accidently Rajat collided with her and her painting was ruined..**

Keerti: Kya badtamizi hai ye ? Tum ne meri painting kharab kar di

Rajat: I am extremely sorry lekin galati iski hai ye mere pichey bhaag rahi thi mujhe maarne ke liye

Tanu: Sorry yar lekin janbujhkar nahi kiya isne maaf kar de yar ,galti meri bhi toh thi

Keerti: It's o.k painting toh kharab ho hi chuki hai ab...dubara mehnat karni padegi

Tanu: Sorry Keerti I am extremely sorry

Keerti: Kaha na it's o.k

Tanu: Tujhe ghar drop kar dun ?Ya tu khud chali jayegi

Keerti: Chali jaungi

 **Tanu smiled**

 **Rajat saw such a beauty for the first time a girl could ever attract him**

Rajat: Waise aap bana kya rahi thi ?

Keerti: Aap se matlab

Rajat: Nahi just generally

Keerti: Raasta chhodiye...

 **And he moved out of her way...it was the first time when a girl brought a smile on his face**

* * *

 **This was their first meet and for many days Rajat was lost in the girl who had made him smile ,and everyday he thought about her**

 **ONE FINE DAY**

 **Keerti was on the road and trying to cross the road when suddenly a car struck her and she was lying on the road (sorry keerti) blood shedding from her head ...Rajat was passing by the same road when he saw the crowd on the road he went over there**

Rajat: Ye yahan itni bheed kisliye

"Wo ek ladki ka accident ho gaya hai " a man replied

 **Rajat broke the crowd to look what help he could do...he saw Keerti was the one who met the accident he immediately took her in his arms and rushed to the hospital**

* * *

 **IN THE HOSPITAL**

 **The doctors came out after her complete examination and treatment**

Rajat: Kaisi hai Wo? Thik toh ho jayegi na wo

Doctor:Jee aap ?

Rajat: Main ,main...unka..pati

Doctor:..ghabraane wali baat nahi hai, haan pair me fracture hai par humne plaster kar diya hai wo baat alag hai ki khoon bahot beh chuka tha isliye 5 minute ki deri aur hoti toh shayad hum unhe kho dete ...Don't worry she'll be fine , kuchh der me hosh aa jayega unhe

Rajat: Thank you doctor

 **And after sometime Keerti got her conscious back and when she opened her eyes she saw Rajat in front of her**

Rajat: Chaar chaar aakhein hain tumhari phir bhi ek se bhi dikhta nahi hai kya tumko ?

Keerti was silent

Rajat: Ab muh se phootogi kuchh?

Keerti: Sorry

Rajat: Sorry!... Kuchh ho jata toh ?5 minute der karta na main toh upar pahonch chuki hoti tum

Keerti: Maine kaha na Sorry

Rajat: Sorry kehne se kuchh hota hai kya ? Agli baar agar bina dekhe chali na toh ek thappad dunga

And there were tears in Keerti's eyes

Rajat: Ab ro kyun rahi ho ?

Keerti: Mujhse ye puchhne ki jagah ki main kaisi hun...tum mujhe daant rahe ho

Rajat: Vo toh main apni aankhon se dekh raha hun na ki kaisi ho tum ek taang toot chuki hai upar se

Keerti: Thanks meri jaan bachane ke liye

Rajat: Agli baar dekhke chalogi toh apni aur dusron ki jaan safe rakhogi...Naam kya tha tumhara?

Keerti: Keerti ...par tumhara naam toh maine puchha hi nahi tha us din

Rajat: Rajat,Rajat Kumar

Keerti smiled and extended her hand

Keerti: Friends?

Rajat smiled and shaked his hand with hers...

* * *

 **From that day Rajat started taking care of Keerti untill she was absolutely fine**

 **Days passed and months passed both of them fell for each other but never confessed...**

 **But... when Rajat realized that Keerti was in love with him,he started ignoring her,He didn't picked up her calls,didn't replied to her messages...Keerti noticed this ignorance and she went to his house to know the reason for his ignorance**

 **AT RAJAT'S HOUSE**

 **Rajat opened the door and Keerti came inside**

Rajat : Kyun aayi ho yahan ?

Keerti: Tumse milne nahi aa sakti ?

Rajat: Dekho mere paas bilkul bhi time nahi hai tumhare saath barbaad karne ke liye agar kuchh kaam ki baat hai toh karo warna please chali jao

Keerti: Lekin Rajat

Rajat: Keerti please kaam ki baat karen?

Keerti: O.K..Mere papa mere liye ladka dhoond rahe hain

Rajat: Congratulations...

Keerti: Rajat ladka dhoond rahe hain Papa

Rajat: Toh ?

Keerti:Toh kya tum unse shadi ki baat karo

Rajat:Kaun hai wo ladka bataogi tabhi toh baat karunga

Keerti:Very funny arey mere papa se mera haath maango

Rajat: Main tumhare papa se tumhara haath kyun mangunga?

Keerti: Common Rajat hum dono jaante hain that we love each other

Rajat: Ek minute!...maine tumse kab kaha ki main tumse pyaar karta hun

Keerti: Nahi kaha toh ab keh do

Rajat: Shut up Keerti!Na maine tum ye sab bakwas karne aayi ho mujhse

Keerti: Bakwas nahi Rajat main tumse sach me pyaar karti hun

Rajat: Tumhara dimag thik hai Keerti,Ek baat kaan khol kar sun lo,Naa main tumse kabhi pyaar karta tha,Na kabhi karunga..isliye ye khayal apne dimaag se nikaal do...get lost

Keerti: Lekin Rajat please meri baat suno

Rajat: Mujhe tumhari koi baat nhi sunni,aur haan ye baar -baar call karna,text karna band karo please I get irritated

Keerti: Rajat!

Rajat: Out! Dubara yahan mat aana

 **And he took Keerti's hand and took her out of his house ...Keerti was in tears her heart was broken all her dreams,her wishes everything was lost and she was completly broken**

 **AFTER TWO MONTHS**

 **Rajat was in his home when someone knocked the door .He ope it and saw that no one was there but when he looked down he found a box**

 **He opened the box and saw that it was a card with the title "Keerti weds Aman"**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **Tears again rolled by her cheeks and she opened the letter to read it**

LETTER

"Keerti, main jaanta hun maine tumhe bahot dard diya hai,Bahot dukh diya hai, aur main is layak hi hun ,ki mujhe maafi na mile,lekin ab main chain se nahi reh paa raha hun,baar baar tumhara khayal mere dil me aata hai,wo saare lamhe jo humne saath bitaaye,woh mujhe har pal satate hain,har pal sirf tumhara hi khayal rehta hai mujhe, maine keh toh diya ki tum meri zindagi se door ho jao,lekin sach baat toh ye hai ki main khud hi tumhe apni zindagi se door nahi kar paa raha hun,Main jaanta tha ki tum mujhse pyaar karne lagi ho lekin darta tha ki jis tarah se 'Nishi'(that's me :P) ne mera dil toda kisi aur ko paane ke liye,kahin tum bhi kuchh aisa kar baithi toh main seh nahi paunga...par shayad main bhool chuka tha ki har ladki 'Nishi' nahi hoti...

Ye aakhri khat hai jo main tumhe likh raha hun ,agar tumne mujhe maaf kar diya ho toh aaj aakhri baar mujhse milne wahin aa jana jahan pehli baar aayi thi main tumhara intezaar karunga, aur agar nahi aayi toh main tumhari zindagi se humesha ke liye tumse bahot door chala jaunga

-Rajat

 **When she read his words she was in tears and she was so much affected by those words that she ran barefoot towards the place they met first...It was raining heavily and still she couldn't keep herself away from going to that place she immediately took out the ring from her hand and ran out of the house...**

 **On the way she kept on reading the letter again and again,she reached at the beach she saw Rajat in the middle of the waves and willing to die ...She immediately ran to him and pulled his hand and took him aside**

Rajat: Keerti !

Keerti slapped him and he stood shocked

Keerti: Kya kar rahe they tum ye haan?Marne jaa rahe theyy

Rajat: Mujhe laga ki tum

Keerti: Main nahi aaungi,nahi bhi aati toh marne chale they tum

Rajat: Wo main

Keerti: Agar agli baar aisa kuchh kiya na toh main khud tumhe is samundar mein dhakka de dungi aur khud bhi doob jaungi samjhe

Rajat was silent

Keerti: Ab aise mook banke mat khade raho,bolo jo bolne ke liye bulaya hai mujhe yahan

Rajat: I love you too Keerti ...

Keerti hugged him and it both were lost in each other

 **END OF THE STORY**

* * *

 **A/N: So how was it? Hope you liked it ...**

 **till then tc bye bye :-D**


End file.
